thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Era of Midnight Pentalogy - Part 1 - Tyranny (The 230th Hunger Games)
WARNING: Contains swearing and mature references. Tyranny is the first part of the Era of Midnight pentalogy of events, written by Billie. (Comment from Billie) These Games will not be like those that I've written in the past. I guess this is the turning point of my writing style, more mature and less childish. 'Backstory' 'The history of the Midnight family/dynasty and how they came to be' Leona Midnight, the founder of the Midnight family (later presidential dynasty), was a poor yet beautiful girl from District 14. She was born sometime before the Second Rebellion of Panem, which she survived. Leona was one of a kind. Despite her upbringing, she was intelligent and political savvy. Hardly anyone else in 14 was like Leona, only a rare few were. (Just imagine Leona to be the poorer THG version of Margaery Tyrell) 20 years after the end of the Second Rebellion, life was about to change for the girl. It was this intelligence and political savviness that got Leona noticed by then Commander of District 8, Rhearta Stone, who wanted someone to teach so that they could carry on with her work when she dies. Stone was visiting District 14 when she saw Leona and how talented she was at political manipulation. She thought that Leona was destined to be her protégé. Leona had beauty as well as brains, making her deadly and a useful weapon for Rhearta to use against her political opponents. Rhearta introduced herself to Leona, before requesting Leona to become her protege. Leona was reluctant at first, but after realising all the potential benefits that come out of this, she accepted Rhearta's offer. Leona moved from District 14 to District 8 to be with Rhearta. She was used at first as an advisor fo Rhearta, helping her to fend off District 8 invaders and defeat her enemies in negotiations. For over 40 years, right up to Rhearta's death from old age, Leona remained a loyal advisor, as well as the only friend Stone had. After Stone died, Leona took the opportunity to succeed Rhearta as Commander of District 8. She had only one goal: to complete what Rhearta had never been able to finish. She did just that. She also listened to the citizens and made sure they had the necessities of everyday life (food, water, comfortable clothes), making her well-respected by the people of 8. Sometime after taking up the position as Commander, she fell in love and got married to an unknown man. She also gave birth to his child or children, how many they had being unknown. This was, unknowingly to Leona, the start of a family that was to play a major role in the history of Panem. 'Events up to present day' Leona's trait of political manipulation was passed down to generations and generations of Midnights. The easiest way to identify a Midnight family member was by how persuasive and manipulative they were politically. Eventually, sometime after Leona's death, the Midnights moved to The Capitol. Using the natural political manipulation, many Midnights were able to gain jobs of high power, up to the point that the family would become some of the President's trusted advisors. However, there was one Midnight who was extremely power hungry and wanted more than to be classed as the President's trusted advisors. Jeremiah Midnight wanted to take over as President. ''It took extreme planning, the assassination of the President and the gathering of those who believed that Jeremiah could change Panem for the better for this goal to be achieved, in which it was. The Midnight presidential dynasty was born and it was to have a major impact on Panem for years to come. 'Present day' The Midnight that was currently President was Adon Midnight, The Capitol victor of the 168th Hunger Games at just 12 (these Games was after a rule was established allowing The Capitol to compete in the Games for extra "entertainment"). He used to be a charming, caring boy but like most victors, the Games made him into a completely different person. He went on to claim Presidency, marry three times and have a total of fourteen children (7 daughters, 7 sons). By this point, he was tyrannical. He didn't care about the welfare of the citizens of Panem, he didn't care about his family, he didn't care about Panem at all. The only thing he cared about the Games and whether people was watching them or not. His ignorance has led to riots. Adon dismisses this as nothing, when it isn't "nothing". His presidency is under threat, by his own son. Jason Midnight, Adon's fourth bon son, who was permanently blind in one eye, currently resides in District 5. He has secretly always been outraged by his father's ignorance with what should matter most, his people. And so it wasn't long before he vowed that he would overthrow his father and deal with the issues in Panem, including the Games, once and for all. 'Rules (Please read, to save yourselves from trouble) (Comment from Billie) There are three things I will be when it comes down to the Games, that I haven't been for other Games: 'organised, strict and extremely detailed '(My Games have always been detailed when I come to think of it but this time, I will be extremely detailed). I know that there are many rules but these must be put in place in order to maintain a good Games. Submitting tributes #No reservations, but if there's an emergency or you desperately can't submit a tribute right away, a 24 hour reservation will be arranged for the desired tribute spot(s). But if the tribute(s) that will fill the spots are not submitted once the 24 hours are up, the spot(s) will go to someone else. #You can only submit four tributes each. This number may change, depending on the circumstances. #I can reject tributes. I will mainly reject Mary Sues (see the example if you're confused as to what I mean by Mary Sue), tributes that are missing information and basic tributes with hardly any detail. #Speaking of the latter, if your tribute(s) has/have a lot of detail, they have a better chance of winning the Games. Detailed tributes also make it easier for me to write the Games. #Only links to tribute profiles allowed. #If there is anything else I need to know about the tribute(s) that has been/are submitted, please message me on my Message Wall. The Games #The Capitol and the Districts (up to District 14) will participate in these Games. #Please note that anything could happen to your tributes. I am an unpredictable person so be aware of unexpected surprises and twists. #Don't threaten me or other users if your tribute(s) dies/die. If you do so, an admin will be contacted and they'll deal with you. #I did warn people that there will be swearing and mature references in these Games so if you are sensitive to either swearing or mature referencing (or both even), please don't join these Games. #Have fun and enjoy reading the Games. #Also, any feedback (positive and negative) on these Games and the writing of them will be highly appreciated. Sponsoring and pledging #Every day, you can pledge four tributes. Who you pledge is entirely up to you. I don't control that aspect of the Games. But one thing I will say is that at least pledge other people's tributes as well as your own. #Each tribute starts off with $100. They gain more sponsor money through pledges, doing well in training, killing tributes and surviving a certain amount of days in the arena, #Instead of a sponsor gift lift to refer to, just tell me the gifts you want to send to your tribute(s) and we'll negotiate on a price. Once a price has been agreed on, it will be taken out of the tributes' money and I'll write it into their POV (if they get one) or into the summary of the day they get that gift. Backstory #Your tribute(s) must be supporting either the President Midnight or Jason Midnight. Please tell me what side your tribute(s) will be on when submitting them. Example of what will be rejected Tributes with missing information *Name: Bla bla bla *Age: 14 *District: 3 *Gender: Male *Weapons: '''? *Backstory: Bla bla bla bla... Mary Sues *Name: Bla bla bla *Age: 18 *Gender: Female *District: 1 *Backstory: Bla bla bla... I have much more experience of fighting and using weaponry than other tributes and I will win. *Strengths: I'm good at everything. *Weaknesses: Nothing. Basic and undetailed tributes *Name: Bla bla bla *Age: 17 *Gender: Female *District: 2 *Backstory: She was born in District 2. She got good in weaponry. When she was old enough, she volunteered for the Games. She hopes to win. *Weapons: Sword. 'Arena' To be revealed... 'Outfits' To be revealed... 'Characters Gallery ' Lunaii Adon midnight.png|Adon Midnight, President of Panem Jason midnight.png|Jason Midnight, fourth born son of Adon and usurper of Adon's presidency. Anime Adon Midnight Anime.jpg|Adon Midnight, President of Panem Jason Midnight Anime.jpg|Jason Midnight, Adon's fourth born son and usurper to Adon's presidency. 'Tributes' 'Gallery' Lunaii Bridget Idylwyld.png|Bridget Idylwyld, The Capitol Female Winter Glacius.png|Winter Glacius, District 0 Female Avatar-34213.png|Lizzy Brooks, District 1 Female Emilio.png|Emilio Oswald, District 2 Male Hilda souma lunaii.png|Hilda Souma, District 2 Female MayBlester.png|May Blester, District 3 Female Severus.png|Severus Seaclan, District 4 Male Avatar-7-.png|Emilia Oswald, District 4 Female AddisonKidd.png|Bluebella Kidd, District 5 Female Electra Heart.png|Electra Heart, District 6 Female Avatarsam.png|Samuel Coleman, District 7 Male Avatar-3-254.png|Sunny Coleman, District 7 Female Camiren lunaii.png|Camiren Paisley-Idylwyld, District 8 Female JulioZethes.png|Julio Zethes, District 9 Male Avatar12345.png|Mindy Hope, District 9 Female Jynx Corradini.png|Jynx Corradini, District 10 Female PharmacyOmbra.gif|Pharmacy Ombra, District 11 Female Philip Elliot.png|Philip Elliot, District 12 Male Kim Elliot.png|Kimberly Elliot, District 12 Female Siren Serena.png|Serena, District 13 Female Avatar-3243.png|Reeva Olympia, District 14 Female Real life Winter's Real life.jpg|Winter Glacius, District 0 Female Blond-blonde-braid-cute-fashion-floral-Favim.com-79854.jpg|Lizzy Brooks, District 1 Female Hilda souma.jpg|Hilda Souma, District 2 Female MayBlesterRL.png|May Blester, District 3 Female Severus the RL.jpg|Severus Seaclan, District 4 Male Emilia Oswald.jpg|Emilia Oswald, District 4 Female BluebellaKiddRL.jpg|Bluebella Kidd, District 5 Female ImagesVU9UHS95.jpg|Samuel Coleman, District 7 Male Cute flower person.jpg|Sunny Coleman, District 7 Female Camiren rl (2).jpg|Camiren Paisley-Idylwyld, District 8 Female JulioZethesRL.png|Julio Zethes, District 9 Male Images-264.jpeg|Mindy Hope, District 9 Female PharmacyOmbraRL.jpg|Pharmacy Ombra, District 11 Female 1109-ultimate-haircut-5-de.jpg|Reeva Olympia, District 14 Female Anime Winter Glacius Anime.jpg|Winter Glacius, District 0 Female MyStyle-7.jpg|Lizzy Brooks, District 1 Female Hilda souma anime.jpg|Hilda Souma, District 2 Female Emilio Oswald.jpg|Emilio Oswald, District 2 Male MyStyle (17).jpg|May Blester, District 3 Female Emilia anime.jpg|Emilia Oswald, District 4 Female Severus Anime.jpg|Severus Seaclan, District 4 Male MyStyle (16).jpg|Bluebella Kidd, District 5 Female Samuel anime.jpg|Samuel Coleman, District 7 Male Sunny anime.jpg|Sunny Coleman, District 7 Female Camiren anime.jpg|Camiren Paisley-Idylwyld, District 8 Female MyStyle (18).jpg|Julio Zethes, District 9 Male MyStyle-2.jpg|Mindy Hope, District 9 Female MyStyle (19).jpg|Pharmacy Ombra, District 11 Female MyStyle-434.jpg|Reeva Olympia, District 14 Female 'Alliances' 'Introductory POV - 3rd Person' It was that time of year again. Only a matter of days before the reapings were to take place. 'Reapings' 'Chariot Parade' 'Training' 'Training Scores' 'Interviews' 'The Games' 'Death Chart' Category:Unfinished Category:In Progress Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Era of Midnight Pentalogy